


Piano

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, todos los pjs tienen +18 años
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	

Steven miró la taza de café que reposaba en sus manos, todavía humeante e intacta. La lluvia impactaba fuertemente contra el cristal desde hacía horas, perfectamente consciente de lo que significaba eso.

Todavía sin tocar, dejó la taza encima de la mesita que había delante del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se levantó, andando hasta la cocina – su casa no era especialmente grande, así que no le supuso mucho tiempo. Preparó más café y volvió al sillón, volviendo a coger la taza y mirando la chimenea, en la cual el fuego no daba tregua, calentando así la sala.

Suspiró un poco y sacó el reloj de bolsillo, comprobando que ya había pasado la medianoche. Poco después, los primeros golpes en su puerta le sobresaltaron un poco; cada vez fueron ganando más intensidad hasta que finalmente alcanzó la entrada y abrió. Fuera estaba May, empapada y temblando. Él, en silencio, se apartó de la puerta, invitándola a entrar. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces.

Cerrando la puerta, Steven llevó a May a la habitación de siempre, donde ya había preparado toallas limpias y el pijama de siempre -era de su madre-, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para darla intimidad. Cuando se aseguró de que no se había puesto a llorar, anduvo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde vertió el contenido de la cafetera en una segunda taza y la llevó al lado de la suya propia. Antes de sentarse, sin embargó, vio por el rabillo del ojo su piano, casi olvidado. Se acercó a él, mirándolo con mimo – antes tenía por costumbre tocarlo todos los días, pero con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo. Levantó la tapa y se sentó en el taburete, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus dedos hiciesen magia. Primero una tecla, tímidamente, como con miedo, y luego otra, y otra, y otra. Antes de ser consciente si quiera, sus dedos se movían solos, absorto en la música.

"Es una canción triste", murmuró May mientras entraba en la sala, haciendo que los dedos de Steven se detuviesen al instante. Él se giró y la miró, sonriendo un poco incómodo. "Es la única que recuerdo", se excusó él, volviendo a bajar la tapa.

May se acercó hasta el sofá, sentándose a la vez que cogía la taza de café y bebía un poco, "no cierres la tapa todavía, Steven, por favor" pidió casi con un susurro, "desconocía que tocases el piano, pero quiero seguir oyéndote". Sin más, asintió y volvió a levantar la tapa, dejando que sus dedos continuasen tocando la triste melodía que ahora envolvía toda la habitación. El fuego chisporroteaba, la lluvia amenazaba con romper las ventanas de la fuerza con la que impactaba, y ellos dos en silencio, escuchando la música del piano. Cuando la música cesó, ninguno de los dos habló, ni siquiera se movieron.

Fue Steven quien rompió la armonía carraspeando un poco. May levantó la mirada de la taza, posándola en los ojos de él, y le sonrió suavemente. Steven se percató de que estaba llorando, así que acercándose a ella, la retiró con cuidado las lágrimas; ella, mientras tanto, se dejó hacer. "No puedo dormir, Steven" dijo mientras se miraba con tristeza las manos, ahora vacías después de que Steven dejase la taza vacía en la mesa. Este se levantó, cogiendo una manta que guardaba cerca, y la echó por encima de May, quien la aceptó sin más miramientos. "Sé que el pasado no puede cambiarse, May, y sé que las pesadillas de Kyogre van a perseguirte hasta quien sabe cuándo; soy consciente de que tu casa ya no es un hogar, y de que has cambiado sin posibilidad de volver atrás", se detuvo a mirarla, pero esta simplemente se puso a juguetear con un hilo deshilachado de la manta, aunque Steven sabía que le estaba escuchando, "no tengo nada que prometerte que no haya hecho ya otras ocasiones más que un refugio, un hogar al que volver cuando las cosas van mal, cuando en noches como hoy la lluvia te recuerda aquello de lo que siempre has querido huir. No puedo prometerte mucho, May, pero sí puedo prometerte que voy a protegerte como mejor sepa y pueda."

Ella se incorporó un poco, levantando la manta hasta taparle a él, y acto seguido, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, mirando ahora la chimenea. "¿Y quién ha dicho que eso no sea muchísimo más que suficiente?"

Steven sonrió y pasó el brazo por encima de ella, atrayéndole hacia él, aunque ella lo interrumpió. "¿Podrías volver a tocar el piano, Steven? Creo que nunca me voy a cansar de ello."

Él se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en el taburete, levantando la tapa, dejando que sus dedos volviesen a acariciar las teclas del piano una vez más.


End file.
